


Just like your wife

by NathBunny



Category: Straw Dogs (2011)
Genre: Almost blind character, BoyxBoy, M/M, ManxMan, Massacre, Poor James, Rape, poor eyesight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathBunny/pseuds/NathBunny
Summary: Charlie is not done with James, he's going to do the same thing he did to James wife, he's going to fuck him.This is a work in progress so nothing makes sense, I just pressed the wrong button and it published *facepalm*, I'm new to writing here so I don't know how to save it back again without being published.





	Just like your wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so nothing makes sense, I just pressed the wrong button and it published *facepalm*, I'm new to writing here so I don't know how to save it back again without being published.
> 
> Just don't read it now, I'm going to finish this on the weekend because I have to go to college.

They were on the second floor fighting, James was trying to protect he's wife at all costs and Charlie was internally freaking out, he didn't know everything would turn out like this.

Everything went out of control the moment she flaunted her tits at them, in fact, for him everything went out of control the moment he found out that Amy was back into town, he still lusted after her, and seeing her married to that nerdy mouse was something that he could not comprehend but still respected, he was trying to control himself, sometimes when they spoke he preferred to dart his eyes around just to control himself in one of those ocation, her husband that nerdy mouse, James, had been bend over his desk trying to find something and his eyes darted to watch his perky ass to distract himself from looking to Amy's cleavage, he could have just look at the pictures around the room but he couldn't prevent himself from watching it wiggle everytime he moved to get comfortable and reach whatever it is he's looking for. 

Charlie is a lady's man, but he was respectful and if watching his childhood friend and ex-girlfriend husbands ass stopped him from jumping Amy, then by all means he's going to stare at it, just to not have to look how her beautiful mouth moved everyone she spoke because he still longed for her, he missed her, missed her body more than anything, but he couldn't have her now.

-...lie!

-Charlie!

\- Yes?

\- did you understand, you guys are only going to work on the roof, David will solve anything the payment, you're going to start working tomorrow.

\- Okay, then I'll come by with the guys


End file.
